This study is designed to determine if pilocarpine, administered orally as Salagen Tablets, is an effective treatment for the symptoms of xerostomia and xerophthalmia associated with Sjogren's syndrome; and if pilocarpine, administered orally, is safe in patients with Sjogren's syndrome.